the_formal_weather_pattern_a_twilight_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Carly Smith
Carly is a newer member of the Volturi Guard, turned by Aro in 2003. Biography Carly was born in Aurora, Colorado to Aria and Jesse Smith a very young and seemingly average couple. When she was two she was joined by her brother Andrew. Carly was an interesting child and frightened her parents as a baby when the fire on the candles of her cake seemed to entertain her more than the cake, and after that every time she saw fire was drawn in by it, nothing else seemed interesting. Her mother ended up putting her in dance in hopes to distract her from fire and it proved to be the perfect solution and Carly loved the classes. Although, in the back of her mind she still thought about fire. Her life seemed to go perfectly until she was about six. At that age she had advanced farther in levels than the other kids at her age in dance had. She was also pretty clever, enough that she was able to steal a lighter from one of her father's draws. It was a nice day when the incident happened, almost the end of it with the sun starting to go down. Carly was outside with Andrew in their front yard enjoying the day. Andrew was wandering around while she was playing with the lighter turning it on and off over and over again as she never grew tired of it. It all happened so quickly for her, all she saw was a dark figure flash by Andrew than before she knew it he was on the grass screaming with a seemingly "animal" bite on his shoulder. In her panic, she ran inside and told her parents who took Andrew inside to his bed. Even though Carly knew something was wrong her parents told her to continue with her day as normal which was difficult with Andrew's constant screams and moans. On the third day, he finally stopped. Carly's parents were afraid he finally passed a kept Carly out of the room so they could check up on him. Carly tried her best, but couldn't stay back and went to check out what happened. She was emotionally scarred when she opened the door to see Andrew's mouth latched to her mother's neck with her dad already limp on the floor. Horrified, she tried to run, but tripped. She scraped her pockets for defense and found the lighter. She used it just as Andrew was about to pounce on her. With adrenaline, her power appeared for the first time, causing the lighter flame to shoot out very far and wide completely covering Andrew and destroying him while burning her hands. She ran away from everything that day as she didn't want to be caught up in the foster system or explain what happened. Around four years later she was living on the streets, but managing to survive by herself. She started with begging, but eventually moved to dancing for people to earn money. She would use anything she could to feed herself and take drop in dance classes to continue her training. She tried to forget everything about her previous life, but kept the lighter with her in case anything would happen again. David, her stepfather noticed her one of the times she was dancing and came to get with an offer to he in his company, despite the offer was her chance for a better life Carly was hesitant because she didn't know if David could be trusted. She told him to give her time and wandered off to think about it. Around this time she was attacked by the second vampire she had ever seen. The vampire beat her up pretty badly and would have been successful until she reveled she was the one who turned Andrew. Carly became so furious she found it in herself to use the ability again, effectively destroying that vampire. After, she fainted from her wounds. David found her in that bad shape and took her to the hospital where he discovered her orphan status, in a last minute decision he decided to adopt her. David raised Carly very well, although it took a lot of hard work, he was able to catch her up in her education and put her ahead, enough that she will be able to graduate in 2003. She performs with his professional company and currently has a few scholarship offers from performing arts school. He purchased her tickets for a trip to Italy with a friend. On the trip she had the misfortune of meeting Saorise. With the knowledge she had she was easily able to tell Saorise was a vampire and made an attempt to defend herself. Saorise in response made CArly come back with her to Volterra where she was held as a possible candidate for being turned to become a part of the guard. Carly was very stubborn with their attempts to persuade her since the whole process was easier with a willing participant, in her time there she never suspected she would be turned and assumed she was going to be executed sometime. She became hopeful when she met another human, Avery living in the castle. She told Avery about her hopes for escaping Volterra and made an escape plan with her, but never really acted on it. David was frantic to find her and came to Italy to search. Her worst fears came true when he was caught by the guard snooping around the castle. AS punishment, Caius ripped her stepdad apart in front of her destroying any willpower she had left to live. In her final weeks as a human she was very depressed and refused to do much. She didn't eat, she didn't move, or even speak much. Her health rapidly deteriorated and she became a shell of her former self. When it came time for Aro to assess her she attempted suicide by stabbing herself in the chest, forcing him to turn her at the time as to not lose her gifts. As a vampire, her emotions were much more intense and she attempted to kill herself again after turning. Only to discover her gift having developed to the point that fire didn't harm her like the conventional vampire. Time after that her moods were so bad that Aro had Chelsea tighten her bonds to the Volturi and he had Saorise place a seed in her mind that convinced her she didn't care about anything. During this time period she became very cold and detached from others. She didn't feel many emotions and had no compassion or mercy for others. She found slight ammusment in seeing the suffering of others. She stayed like this for a few years and even cut off ties with friends such as Avery, going as far to say she would kill her if it was allowed. Hearing about the issues with the Cullens made her slightly annoyed, but she saw them as just a little nusence that would be cared for eventually. When Saorise was hurt and the seed fell out she was once again bombarded with all the depressive emotions, bad enough that she took a few weeks to recoperate and adjust from it. She made adjustments to the point that she could function around the emotions despite the effect they had on her perception. After the confrontation with the Cullens she was shaken up again and began to stay away from feeding. Physical Appearance Carly has a strong and thin body build from professional dancing, but as a result has stunted some of her feet growth. She has lightly tanned skin from being out in the sun all the time along with a few freckles marking her skin here and there. She has sharp facial features with a small nose. Her eyes are a bright teal color framed by her long, but thin eyelashes. Her eyebrows are a nice shape, but she doesn't bother to do much with them. She has thin, but even lips. Her hands have burns on them from handling and sometimes playing with fire. As a vampire her skin has paled, but still has an olive tone to it. Her burn scars have disappeared, her hair has more of a neat wave to it, and she has the typical red eyes of a vampire. Black when thirsty. Personality and Traits Carly has a sweet personality and tries to be kind to everyone she talks to, however she doesn't do well with authority and can be somewhat of a rebellious nature when met with it. At those times she can be rude and even sarcastic. Powers and Abilities Flame Manipulation Carly has the ability to create and manipulate fire and because of that has an immunity to being burned by it. The only exception would be if somebody had a gift that could cancel out her ability. Relationships David Floresa David was Carly's stepfather. He adopted her when she was the and he saw potential in her for being a great dancer. He and Carly have a very close relationship especially since he replaced the parenting figure in her life. She lovingly called him by his first name. HE was killed by Caius when he was searching for Carly. Aria Smith Aria was Carly's biological mother that raised her when she was still very young. The only similarity Aria shared with Carly was their hair color. She did her best to raise her daughter especially since she was still a young parent, being 24 at her death when her son was turned into an immortal child killing both her and her husband. Jesse Smith Jesse was Carly's biological father that helped raise her when she was still young. He was probably the closest to her being their similar physical characteristics and that she looked up to him so much. He was the one who convinced Carly to start dancing in the first place. He was 26 at the time of his death when his son turned into a immortal child killed both him and his wife. Andrew Smith Andrew was Carly's toddler little brother. Carly loved him, but saw him as annoying like many children view their siblings. He became sort of a monster figure to her after he killed their parents. Carly's not proud that she destroyed him, but she felt it was the right thing to do. Etymology The name Carly, a feminine form of Carl means small champion or womanly Media Portrayal Carly is portrayed by Ashley Sky in all photo representations of the character. Category:Original Characters Category:Females